Das Geheimlabor - Teil 1
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Das Geheimlabor - Teil 1' (Notes from the Underground, Part 1; "Notizen aus dem Untergrund, Teil 1") ist die 13. Folge der ersten Staffel der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie. Introtext Michelangelo: Was, werdet ihr euch fragen, würde jede vernünftige Schildkröte in einem verlassenen U-Bahntunnel tief unter der Stadt tun? In einem Tunnel, der so verfallen ist, dass er beim kleinsten Laut einstürzen kann, und mit einem großen, merkwürdigen Ding, das uns anschreit, was die Lungen hergeben. Komisch, diese Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt! Handlung thumb|left|Eine Entdeckung mit KonsequenzenEines Abends nimmt sich Donatello die Zeit, die seltsamen Kristalle, die er und seine Brüder beim Einzug in ihr neues Heim vorgefunden haben, zu anaylsieren, kann sie jedoch nicht unter den ihm bekannten Elementen klassifizieren. Als Michelangelo, der sich gerade einen alten Monsterfilm angesehen hat, spielerisch die Kristalle aneinanderhält, beginnen diese plötzlich zu leuchten und einen singenden Ton von sich zu geben, der die anderen Turtles und Meister Splinter auf die Sache aufmerksam macht ... aber nicht nur diese. thumb|right|Ein neues MysteriumKurz darauf beginnt auf einmal der Sicherheitsalarm im Lager zu ertönen. Die Turtles machen sich mit dem Sewer Sled umgehend zu der Stelle auf, an der der Alarm ausgelöst wurde, finden aber dort den Verursacher nicht vor. Dafür entdecken sie merkwürdige, in die Wände und die Decke des Tunnels eingeschmolzene Fußspuren und in deren Nähe ein neues, ebenfalls herausgeschmolzenes Loch. Donatello nimmt eine Probe des zersetzten und wieder erhärteten Gesteins aus dem Loch zur Analyse mit, kann aber nur feststellen, dass die in Frage kommende Kreatur perfekt an ein Leben im Untergrund angepasst ist. Daraufhin brechen die Turtles - bis auf Michelangelo alle recht enthusiastisch - zu einer Entdeckungsexpedition auf. thumb|left|Michelangelos seltsamer TraumDer Tunnel, der sich durch das Loch öffnet, führt die Turtles in einen alten, verlassenen U-Bahntunnel, der stark einsturzgefährdet ist - und ausgerechnet in dem Tunnel werden sie von einem riesigen Monster angegriffen, das mit seinem Gebrüll den Tunnel auch wirklich einstürzen lässt. Die Turtles können gerade noch dem herabfallenden Geröll entwischen, stehen am Ende aber ohne Lampen da, und so benutzt Donatello die leuchtenden Kristalle als Lichtquelle. Die Spuren der unbekannten Kreatur weiter verfolgend, und nicht ahnend, dass sie monströse Verfolger haben, geraten sie in ein weitläufiges Höhlensystem, in dem sie sich schließlich müde zur Ruhe betten. Doch Michelangelo hat während seiner Nachtruhe einen merkwürdigen Traum, in der er eine seltsame unterirdische Stadt entdeckt und dann vor einem seltsamen Gebäude von einem Wesen aus schwarzem Rauch angegriffen wird ... thumb|right|Das geheime LaborMichelangelos Traum wird rüde durch einen Angriff mit einem rollenden Felsen unterbrochen, vor dem die Turtles flüchten müssen. Dabei stoßen sie auf eine zerstörte Brücke und ein verwüstetes unterirdisches Genetiklaboratorium, in welchem sich auf einem Podest ein Energiekristall ähnlich dem ihren befindet. Michelangelo löst versehentlich einen Alarm aus, und der Kristall beginnt ein Kraftfeld auszustrahlen, das die Turtles an der Wand zu zerquetschen droht. In letzter Sekunde kann Raphael einen Sai in das Podest schleudern; ein Kurzschluss entsteht, welcher das Kraftfeld lahmlegt und einen Bildschirm anwirft, der das Symbol des Foot Clans zeigt! thumb|left|Die Geschichte eines unheilvollen ExperimentsAnhand der Videologdaten, die Donatello abrufen kann, erfahren die Turtles, dass das Labor vom Foot Clan speziell für die Aufgabe erschaffen wurde, um eine Möglichkeit zum Aufspüren seiner Feinde (die hier nicht spezifiziert werden) zu finden. Zu diesem Zweck wurden hier Menschen zu grabfähigen Monstern mutiert. Anfangs ein Erfolg, geriet das Resultat des Projekts schnell außer Kontrolle, da die erschaffenen Mutanten sich als zu intelligent erwiesen, um Sklaven zu bleiben. Als der Shredder das Projekt aufgab und seine Leute anwies, das Labor und die Kreaturen zu zerstören, brachen die Mutanten aus und vernichteten ihre Peiniger. Entsetzt über diesen Bericht und angesichts der Gefahr, die auf sie lauert, beschließen die Turtles, sich umgehend zurückzuziehen - doch kaum haben sie das Labor verlassen, als ein Loch in die Felswand ganz in ihrer Nähe geschmolzen wird und ihnen drei grauenerregende Monster gegenübertreten ... Zitate *'Michelangelo': [einen alten Gruselfilm zitierend] 'Vielleicht gibt es Dinge, mit denen der Mensch niemals herumspielen sollte.' *'Splinter': Besteht irgendeine Gefahr für uns, Donatello? Donatello: Vielleicht hat die Harmonik der Energiesignaturen der kristallinen Struktur ... Raphael: Du hast keine Ahnung, oder? Donatello: Nicht ein bißchen. *'Raphael': Was bekommt man, wenn man eine Schildkröte mit einem feigen Huhn kreuzt? - Mikey. *'Leonardo': Jemand in Laune für eine Suche nach Fakten? Raphael: Wenn da draußen etwas nach uns sucht, dann sage ich, wir sollten es zuerst finden. Leonardo: Alle, die dafür sind, sagen 'Aye'. Leonardo, Raphael und Donatello: Aye! [sehen Michelangelo erwartungsvoll an] Michelangelo: Ähm ... Miep! Leonardo: Nahe dran. *'Michelangelo': COWABUNGAAAAA!!! *'Donatello': Ich sehe Gerätschaften für Physiologie, Biologie, Genom-Analyse. Meine Vermutung: Es ist ein Genetiklabor. Sie haben mit Mutationen experimentiert! Michelangelo: [ahmt schrille, unheimliche Filmmusik nach] Uh-''wii''-yuuuh! *'Michelangelo': Es gibt immer einen Typen in den Monsterfilmen, der den Druck nicht aushalten kann, und ich werde ihm gleich nacheifern. Und es geht in etwa so ... "HOLT MICH HIER RAUS!!!" Vorkommende Charaktere en:Notes from the Underground, Part 1 pl:Opowieści z Podziemi Cz.1 Kategorie:Episoden (2003)